The purpose of this research project is to develop and evaluate a model for an innovative medical information retrieval, analysis and dissemination system. The model and ultimate systems are depicted in two figures presented in the "Objectives" section. The system consists of experienced personnel making use of centralized special resources to generate information pertinent to specific patient care problems. This information will be available via telecommunication in selected areas where it is needed. We will measure the impact of this model on service to patients and education of medical personnel, and study the potential benefits of expanding the program to serve a larger user population with a larger base of information. Through this research, we expect to be able to determine the adequacy of existing resources, whether the inquiries of frequent users become increasingly sophisticated and the extent and nature of use of the model for on-line computer searches; to detect changes in the incidence of prospective inquiries; to identify the types of inquiries best handled by the model systems and the optimum user-to-staff ratio for such a system; to evaluate the influence of television on the effectiveness of the communication; and to describe the extent of use of the program by various types of medical personnel. Specific details are presented regarding procedures for developing the model program, for conducting several kinds of intramural evaluations, and for a team approach to extramural evaluation.